Her Own Prison
by Hobie
Summary: Did Eclair Mocha really get off Scott free?


Her Own Prison  
  
  
  
Dramatis Personae  
  
Éclair Mocha : Gateau Mocha's kid sister. Last of Zaha Torte's guardian spirits who went by the name of Deneb. Leader of his Sorcerer Hunter killers. With Zaha's defeat, she was reunited with her Sorcerer Hunter brother, Gateau.  
  
Carrot Glace: The self described "love machine" and the current incarnation of the Destruction god.  
  
Marron Glace: Eastern Magician with the killer good looks  
  
Tira Misu: Demure S&M queen  
  
Chocolate Misu: Biker chick femme fatale  
  
Gateau Mocha: Éclair's musclehead brother.  
  
Honey Diijon: Sorcerer hunter who appeared in Manga # 4, the voluptuous blonde who powerbombed Carrot after he hit on her. Leads her own team of sorcerer hunters.  
  
Éclair Mocha walked down the dark hallway leading to her room on the second floor of the women's dormitory. She had come to Eden to reside, if only temporarily, at the Stellar Church. The main diocese was much more than a house of worship. There were several outreach centers and facilities for conferences and even a parochial school. Not only did nuns and clerics make use of the spartan living quarters available, but also the sorcerer hunters. Gateau had wanted to both ensure his sister's safety and make up for lost time. He hardly knew the beautiful young woman she had become. She graciously accepted his offer to stay there, thankful for the gift that Zaha had given before he had passed on: the resurrection of her brother. Both had been left themselves vulnerable to the death blow and she was relieved that she wouldn't have to forever live with killing her only sibling. Yet, she had to go on with the loss of the man she had fallen in love with and would have done anything for. Zaha Torte. She opened the door to her room and gaped after stepping inside. The room had been turned over, ransacked and vandalized. Bright red liquid had been splashed on the wall, crudely painted on with a message in big letters. "You're not welcome here, murderer!" She stared for a long time at the words, which couldn't be any louder if they had been shouted through a bullhorn. The small suitcase she had packed had been torn open, it's contents trampled and clothes ripped.  
  
Carrot Glace could barely contain himself as he entered the new furnished outdoor pool that had been set up. Olympic sized, with plenty of room for laps and frolicking, it would serve quite well for Mamma's staff who required down time.  
  
"Men," sighed Megan, a petite young lady lounging poolside by her friend Zabaione. "Can't live with em, can't live without em."  
  
She marveled at Carrot's toned body. Sex starved pervert he may be, she thought, but he's still a hottie. And Megan's half nymph heritage didn't help either; she couldn't resist flirting with virle young men or driving them into a lust filled state.  
  
"Zabi_chan," purred the platinum blonde. "Notice his reaction when I arch my back like so and wet my cleavage with some cool water."  
  
"Meg," whispered the more reserved pigtailed brunette. "Don't be so wicked."  
  
"I can't help it," the other girl laughed. "Besides I just want to prove a point to you. Subtle things like this reduce guys to mush, they'll eat out of the palm of your hands."  
  
"You're hardly ever subtle," cautioned Zabaione with a sigh. She glanced over at Carrot and saw the drool coming from his mouth. His eyes were glued all over Meg's not so subtle exhibitionism. "You know Honey told us to avoid Carrot anyway. He hits on every girl he meets."  
  
"Carrot_san?" a small voice asked.  
  
The happy go lucky older son of Onion and Apricot looked back on who addressed him. Éclair stood there, a troubled look on her face. She was very pretty, but her being Zaha's right hand henchgirl gave him pause. And even if he wanted to try anything with her, well, being beaten to a pulp by Gateau because of it was a deterrent.  
  
"Éclair!" he turned his head reluctantly from Megan to look back at the artist formerly known as Deneb. "What can I do ya for?"  
  
"Have you seen my brother?" she asked.  
  
"Gateau?" Carrot scratched his head. "Did you try the weight room in the gym?"  
  
"Not yet, I still don't know my way around here," she replied.  
  
"I'll walk ya there," he told her, then rose to go with her.  
  
Megan stifled a giggle when she saw the bulge in the young man's shorts. Éclair was too disconcerted to notice. Zabaione blushed deep crimson and turned her head.  
  
Éclair reached for the latch on the gate then opened the door. Blocking her path was a tall Amazonian blonde, toned yet maintaining feminine curves. She looked more like a fitness model than a bodybuilder. Her icy blue eyes regarded the Mocha girl and narrowed. Carrot gulped, remembering when she had done him serious bodily harm. He had made a mental note never to hit on her again.  
  
"Excuse me," Éclair said softly, then stepped aside to let her pass.  
  
Honey Diijon just stood there, her hands balled into fists. Carrot could see the white of her knuckles.  
  
Éclair realized from her disapproving stare and unfriendly body language that this girl had some issues which most assuredly had to do with her. After all, she had served under Zaha as a Sorcerer Hunter Killer and Guardian Spririt. Her hands were stained with the blood of quite a few sorcerer hunters.  
  
"You bitch," Honey growled through gritted teeth. She wasn't afraid of confrontations. She had a temper backed up by superior fighting skills and brawn. "How dare you show your face in Eden."  
  
Éclair said nothing and moved to walk around the agitated warrior woman. Swiftly, the other stepped and blocked her path.  
  
"I don't care if Mother's forgiven you. You killed Marti and many others," Honey accused, her voice quivering with emotion. "You followed that sick freak Sacher Torte!"  
  
"He was not sick," Éclair replied, unafraid to still stick up for her mentor even in death.  
  
"He was a genocidal maniac with delusions of godhood!" Honey shot back. "Even perv-boy here has to agree." "Sacher.." A scowl crossed Carrot's face. He hated that guy more than anyone else he had ever met.  
  
"Please let me pass," Éclair asked calmly.  
  
Not till Honey would get some satisfaction. "You killed Marti, bitch."  
  
Éclair said nothing. She could not remember someone named Marti. But she along with the rest of Zaha's organization had taken the lives of several sorcerer hunters and Hordick residents. She knew any apology she offered would ring hollow.  
  
Zabaione and Megan saw the ensuing confrontation taking place. "Uh oh," the latter said and exchanged worried glances with her friend.  
  
"Come on," Carrot put up a hand to try and calm Honey down. "Give her a break, willya?"  
  
"Shut up!" Honey yelled enraged. She backhanded the unsuspecting Carrot across the face, sending him flying headlong into the pool. "How dare you dishonor the memory of our fellow comrades!"  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea?" demanded the lifeguard. "No horseplay around the pool area!"  
  
"Stay out of this!" the blonde thundered. "Or you'll get some too!"  
  
The lifeguard had seen what the warriorlike female was capable of and thought better of interfering. He did, however press a button to summon security.  
  
Gateau was doing some pull-ups in the gymnasium when First, a diminutive sorcerer hunter with whom he had once crossed paths with came rushing in. "Hey Mocha, your sister's in a brouhaha out by the pool."  
  
The elder Mocha sighed. Éclair always did have a temper and had beaten up her fair share of insulters in the past. He dropped to the floor then took off running, bare-chested and all.  
  
"I don't want to fight you," Éclair told Honey, barely avoiding a wild haymaker.  
  
"Tough, I'm gonna beat you to a bloody pulp if you resist or not!" Honey kept coming and made her back up. She kept moving in a circle to avoid letting the bigger woman line her up for a blow. A sizable crowd had grown, none stepping in to keep Honey from Éclair. A lot of them felt the same way, but didn't want to exact any type of physical revenge despite their feelings. Then Second, another hunter who hated Gateau and Marron, saw that Éclair was stalling rather than fight. He took a rose and flung it at her leg, striking her calf. That momentary distraction was all Honey needed. She slammed into the Mocha girl, tackling her to the ground where they rolled around, each trying to gain the upper hand. Honey used her superior strength and managed to get on top in a mounted position. With a battle cry, she rained down savage elbows and punches to Éclair's face. The smaller girl tried to ward off those harmful blows as best she could.  
  
Strong hands grabbed Honey and pulled her off. Enraged, she just tried to go back to the prone Éclair.  
  
"I said that's enough!" Gateau hollered then pushed her hard in the chest.  
  
Her reaction was swift. A thrust kick caught the muscleman in the solarplexus, knocking the wind out of him. She followed with a viscious upper cut. Gateau's head snapped back, but he quickly recovered. Slowly, he checked his lip, making sure all his teeth were still there.  
  
"You want more, Mocha?" challenged Diijon. "There's plenty more where that came from."  
  
"What's this all about?" he demanded.  
  
"Marti. She killed my sister."  
  
"I'm her brother. Regardless of what she's done, I won't let her be harmed. Mamma's pardoned her as well."  
  
"Gateau." Éclair stood, trying to clear the cobwebs.  
  
Honey spun and went to roundhouse the spike haired blondie. Gateau reached out and caught the larger woman's arm.  
  
"Let go of me!" Honey turned and planted her elbow in his chest. He grunted then held her arm and judo flipped her hard into the ground.  
  
"Calm down!" he ordered.  
  
"Hey!" Megan called, perturbed that he had hit Honey. She conjured up a mallet and swung it in the direction of his head. The blow was diverted by the crack of Tira's whip. She and Chocolate appeared from the crowd, clearly in support of their teammate.  
  
"Cut it out," Chocolate told everyone. "We're all professionals here."  
  
"Professionals who value life," Zabaione cut in. "Éclair killed Honey's sister and she even killed her own brother to further Zaha's agenda."  
  
"We don't want her here," Megan added. "She's not welcome."  
  
"Too bad. Mamma said she is," Tira shook her head.  
  
Security arrived, dressed in uniforms with symbols of the Church on them. "Okay, break it up!"  
  
Everyone complied, but the resentment lingered.  
  
"This isn't over," warned Honey. "Not by a longshot."  
  
"I think we need an audience with Big Mamma," Zabaione suggested. "Voice our complaints about a killer in our midst."  
  
"That alright with you, Diijon?" Gateau asked, his blue eyes focused on the agitated warrior woman.  
  
"For now." 


End file.
